1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to islands-in-sea type photorefractive polymer composites, and photorefractive devices and optical devices including the same, and more particularly, to islands-in-sea type photorefractive polymer composites including a sea component and an island component, and photorefractive devices and optical devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A beam fanning effect may be disadvantageous in hologram displays, but may be suitable for a light shielding device, self-phase conjugation, optical limiting for sensor protection, double phase conjugation, and a locking laser.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new photorefractive device exhibiting a controlled beam fanning effect.